A Change in Times
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Muggle technology is on the rise in the wizarding world, how will they react to it?


A/N: Written for the FFQL Season 5 Beater 2 Tutshill Tornados

Prompts: 2- (object) microwave 13- (word) batteries

Word Count: 1764

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other trademarked names that is mentioned in this story. They are owned by their respective owners and (again to really drive this point home) not me.

* * *

"Mum, why do I have to go to Hogwarts? I want to go to Muggle Secondary school with my friends from Primary school," Lily Luna whined to her mother as they were hanging the washing on the line. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze.

"You have to learn to use and control your magic," a tired Ginny replied.

It was the summer before Lily Luna was going to Hogwarts. Two summers ago, before Albus went, Lily was excited, but now things had changed.

"If I go to Hogwarts, I won't be able to chat to people on WhatsApp because wizarding schools haven't kept up with the times! I mean, it's like the wizarding world missed out on the last 200 years of technology. Hello? Have they not heard of the biro, let alone Wi-Fi?" Lily violently rammed the peg onto the line. Ginny was feeling fed up with Lily's attitude about school.

"Lily Luna Potter, there is no _if_ about you going to Hogwarts. You are going, and that's final." Ginny picked up the basket and marched into the house.

Lily Luna watched her mum's retreating back. Her mum was being so unfair; just because she was a witch didn't mean she had to go to Hogwarts. How was she going to get by in a Muggle world increasingly relying on technology if she went to a school that banned Muggle technology?

This was the start of her love affair with Muggle technology.

* * *

Many years later, after Lily Luna had finished her time at Hogwarts, she found herself standing in the pokey little kitchen at work, warming up her lunch.

"I could've used magic for this," she said quietly to herself. "Would it have been any quicker? I'm not sure."

The microwave dinged and she sat at the rickety ancient table with her food. She sat there, wondering when the last time she used magic was. Her phone rang, breaking her train of thought. It was James Face-Timing her.

"Hey James," she said, answering her phone. Staring back was a face with a 5 o'clock shadow at 1:30.

"Hey. You coming to the monthly dinner at the grandparents' tonight?"

"Yeah but I may be late as I'll be waiting on an important call for work."

James laughed, "Your technology is coming back to bite you."

Lily groaned, "Only because of you, dear brother. If you hadn't started on conspiracy theories, Grandad wouldn't have begged me to give him my reception blocking spell."

"How was I to know he was going to take them to heart?" James said trying to appear innocent.

"Forget it. You knew what you were doing and what could happen. Any way I have to go, I need to eat my lunch so I can get to my meeting at 3."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Lily went back to work in her office. She provided IT support for a variety of small businesses and some freelance work, usually for the Ministry.

Her meeting today was at the Ministry of Magic. With the Minister.

"Lily, thank you for coming in today," the minister greeted her when she entered his office. He stood up to shake her hand, gesturing for her to sit.

Sitting down, Lily said, "That's all right. So, your letter was vague, what did you want to talk about?"

"We have noticed that there is a problem in the community. Wizards aren't using magic as much as they used to," Lily must have looked puzzled as the Minister continued, "It's a problem, because this may lead to the formation of Obscurials and we haven't seen them since the formation of magical schools and ministries."

"Oh, I didn't realise the problem was so bad," Lily responded, her speech slower than usual. She was in disbelief at the link between the two, but wasn't sure how to phrase it to him.

"It's really bad. At the start of the year we asked focus groups of various ages about their magic use and the highest was the one at Hogwarts. Otherwise the groups stated that Muggle technology was to blame!" The minister was worked up and beginning to speak louder than necessary. He rifled through some papers and started to read, "Cars are a faster and more comfortable way to travel than portkeys or floo. Mobiles, and phones in general, are more convenient way to communicate than writing letters."

Lily sat there as he continued. Every example that was given Lily had thought at one point or another.

When he had finished Lily spoke, "So why am I here then? I agree with most of what was said."

"You are going to design something that makes some of this technology useless to members of our community."

* * *

That night, she finally made it to dinner before Grandma had served it.

"Hi everyone," she called out as she walked through the door. She sounded like she was a hundred years old after that meeting . Everyone was sitting in the lounge room discussing something loudly, when she arrived, except her Grandma and her mum. They were finishing up making dinner, but came out when they heard her voice.

"How are you?" Grandma Molly asked as she came in for a hug, "You hungry? Dinner's almost ready." She wrapped her arms arounder her and planted a kiss on Lily's head.

"I'm starving, I can't wait." She loved her Grandma's hugs, they were always warm and felt like home, and tonight it was what she needed. It was a balm for her soul in turmoil.

"So how was your meeting today?" James asked her. Letting go of her grandma she looked at him.

"I can't talk about it. It's all confidential," she replied, as she thought about the meeting. How dare the Minister threaten her with time in Azkaban if she didn't help him? It made her cross just to think about it. Separate herself from Muggle technology? She couldn't. She needed to come up with a plan to counter him. She needed facts.

Luckily, her Uncle Charlie was home for this dinner. He was the best person to ask about Obscurials and the like. If not he would know where she could get her answer. She was going to have to corner him after dinner.

She wouldn't need to corner him after dinner, as she sat next to him at the table. While everyone was talking was a good cover to ask about Obscurials.

"Hey Uncle Charlie, how does an Obscurial form?"

He looked curious as to why she was asking, but he knew better than to straight out ask.

"It's when a witch or wizard tries to not use magic because of something traumatic."

"So, you couldn't become one if you just stopped using it regularly?"

"I don't think so. It could be possible. Not much is known about them as it's a powerful thing that many feel is unethical to study."

"Thanks" Lily felt buoyed. This made Lily think. She was right and she thought what the Minister said was odd. What was the Minister's motives then?

"You not using magic regularly won't hurt you. Prisoners who end up in Azkaban, those who get expelled from Hogwarts, don't turn into Obscurials so you won't either. You're missing one key feature. The traumatic event."

Lily spent the rest of dinner wondering what could be the motivation behind getting wizardkind to increase their magic use. Luckily an argument had struck up over Quidditch so no one noticed her pensive silence.

During this time she settled on the the thought that Aunt Hermione would probably know. She nearly always knew the answer; many years go Lily had nicknamed her Google as a private joke. You could ask her a question and she would usually be able to give you an answer.

"Aunt Hermione, I'll help you do the dishes," Lily offered; this was the perfect time to get her alone. She followed her aunt into the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just going to bewitch it to save myself the trouble."

Lily leant against the kitchen table.

"Well, I would like to ask you a hypothetical question," Lily said slyly. There was a pause while Hermione concentrated on the magic she was performing.

Once she was finished she spoke nonchalantly, "Yes, your dad would freak if you tell him that you're pregnant."

Lily laughed, "I figured. It's lucky I'm not then."

"What is it then?"

"What would happen if too many wizards stopped using magic?"

Hermione paused to think before answering, leaning up against the bench next to the sink, "That is a hypothetical question. Probably the ministry would be reduced in size, or disbanded. Under wizarding law, if a wizard was to stop using magic regularly then they would technically also come under Muggle law. - Squibs come under both laws for example. That would impact the power of the minister."

Lily knew that Aunt Hermione would have the answer, whether she knew it or not.

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully. She started to leave, hoping that Aunt Hermione would leave it at that.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked. Lily felt her heart sink; she was so close to the door! She turned around.

"It's a popular topic amongst some people and I was curious about it," she said, trying to not sound like she was lying.

"I'll accept that," Hermione said knowingly, "- for now."

They both left the kitchen to join the cacophony coming from the lounge room.

When she got home, Lily wrote a polite yet menacing response to the minister.

 _Dear Minister,_

 _I have asked a magizoologist about Obscurials and I do not believe that what you said to me earlier was true. You are missing the key feature that causes them._

 _I do believe however, that this is an attempt to stop a future from happening where wizards do not use their magic. You wish to keep your power as Minister. I don't blame you, but I do feel you are misguided. No witch or wizard will completely stop using their magic because of Muggle technology._

 _There is just something about being able to Apparate where you wish to go, especially when cars cost muggle money to buy and run. Also mobile phones also run out of batteries and need to be recharged._

 _If you wish to act on your threat about putting me in prison because I didn't do what you want, then my aunt, Hermione Weasley, may have a few things to say about it. I think there is an election coming up soon._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lily Luna Potter_


End file.
